Sudden appearences
by etowa-ru faia
Summary: Sakura get's a sudden surprise when she is sucked into an unknown mirror and into a completely different world where there are other surprises waiting for her ...Sorry as I have said earlier I suck at summaries.revised. SS and RR .
1. Default Chapter

Slanted writing - sounds and thoughts

"..." - Talking

(Authors words)

Change of place

Disclaimer-I definitely don't own CCS. Well what do you think, wouldn't I be incredibly rich if I owned CCS...

Sudden Appearances

Author - Etowa-ru faia

Chapter - 1

Reflections and demons

"Hey squirt breakfast's ready," shouted Tori.Sakura came hurrying down the stairs.

"Someday I will squirt you, Just you wait"Sakura said on Touya's face, threatning him as if she was about to eat him which only made him laugh like crazy.

Sakura a beautiful 17-year old was a college going student. Normally she would wakeup yelling, "Oh my god, I am late. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" but today's day was different. From today her after exam holidays were starting. Sakura ate her breakfast and started for the door "bye dad! And I will stomp you later." she said to Tori in a-matter of-fact-tone.

Tomoyo and the others were waiting for Sakura's arrival."Hey guys. Sorry I am late."Sakura said

"Nooooooo problem!" Tomoyo chided in a really cheeeeeeeeary mood (I guess you can make that out, weird for Tomoyo don't you think!)After shopping the girls went to a classy hotel to eat lunch. They were having a lot of fun chatting but Sakura was not into the crowd, she was not even listening to what they were talking about...

"So what do you think Sakura? "Rika asked

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know...sorry, I wasn't listening."

"It's okay Sakura"and the girls resumed their conversation. Tomoyo sensed that something was not right and asked Sakura in a whisper "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just not feeling well!" she shrugged. Sakura then excused herself and went to the powder room.

Sakura washed her face and looked up into the mirror. In the reflection of the mirror Sakura saw another beautiful mirror behind her, which was kept at the end of the room. Sakura turned around and headed for the mirror "Wow! That's one beautiful mirror!" she went nearer to see her reflection. When she looked into the mirror, she was horribly surprised when she saw a totally different reflection of...herself? Her hair was longer, she had a different twinkle in her eyes and she definitely was not wearing the same dress. She was wearing a dress, which kind of looked like a gown, but it was different, it seemed as if it was made for a battle, and on top of that she wore a cloak. Sakura extended her hand to touch her reflection, but instead of touching it her hand went through it as it was some kind of gel "what the…" Sakura tried to pull her hand out but it wouldn't budge. Sakura looked around the room confused about what to do. But she had more things to worry about…

...She was being sucked into the mirror...real fast! She had to act fast but all she could do was cry for "heeeeeeeelllllllllllllp"but she was too late...she was sucked into the mirror...(dum...dum...dum...)

Somewhere else

A person wearing a cloak was being attacked by demons (when I said somewhere else, I really meant somewhere else). A demon attacked with fire blasts but the person seemed fast enough to dodge them. The demon attacked again but even this time the person dodged it. Suddenly before the demon could do anything else a gust of wind started to blow affecting his slit like eyes. He adjusted his eyes to find the person had vanished into thin air in a matter of seconds. And then just as fast, the person came from nowhere as if transported. Before the demon had any chance to even notice him _swish_ he was dead, his head falling down on the ground followed by his body. But the problem was not yet over (like I said earlier that there were demons as for many demons!) Another demon attacked.

The person killed the last demon by a swift movement of his sword. He looked around and started to count the number of demon corpses twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two... there are only twenty-two corpses, where did the last demon go...?

Somewhere in a forest

**_Zap!_** Some kind of a porthole opened on a trunk of a tree and Sakura was thrown out of it, half fainted out of weakness. Thud Sakura fell on the forest floor, her feet too weak to support her. She looked around the forest a bit when she heard a growl behind her. Sakura turned around and found a...demon? She couldn't believe her eyes but she did not have the time to think...thinking wouldn't help her, she had to act fast as the demon was ascending towards her but her legs wouldn't help her either. She started to crawl backwards while the creature ascended towards her. She backed up on a tree, which was a big mistake as now she was trapped between the demon and the tree. The demon came too close. Close enough to eat. He started to raise his hands to hold Sakura in his big hands. Suddenly the demon stopped, and started to fall on Sakura, His eyes suddenly growing wide with surprise and fear. Sakura got out of it's way just in time. He fell on the forest floor with a thud . Sakura looked at the demon's corpse, there was an arrow on his back. Then she instantly looked up to see a person wearing a cloak with a bow in 'ready' position. _Thud_ (that was Sakura fainting and falling)

I hope you liked this chapter. So please review and tell me whether I should continue this story or not. Thanks for reading. And please RR...

Pllllleeeeeaaaasssse!


	2. From Sakura's point of view

Sudden Appearances

Author - Etowa-ru faia

Chapter –2

From Sakura's point of view

Sakura's pove

I felt myself moving. But wait a minute if my eyes were closed and my feet aren't moving then how on earth am _I _moving? I at that thought, curiously opened my eyes frantically and saw a hooded man carrying me. I felt disgusted that an ugly and unknown man wearing a hood to cover his face was carrying me in his arms. Who knew how ugly he was and what disease had caused him to wear a cloak with a hood covering his face. He hadn't noticed me waking up. But he soon would 'cause I immediately without further thinking screamed, flapping my legs and arms around trying to escape from his grasp. I fell down from the man's arms making the man fall down immediately after me.

His hood fell down and I saw the cutest guy I had ever seen in my entire life. Now it seems to me that it would not have been such a bad idea of being carried by him! He ruffled his hair in frustration and looked angrily at me. But even though he was angry at me for no reason, Okay maybe little reason yet no reason to give me such an angry look, I still think that he is pretty cute or maybe that would be cute yet handsome or maybe then again it could be…

I was taken out of my thoughts when he suddenly stood up, still glaring at me. Glaring at me hard. REAL HARD. Had he noticed me staring at him while I was at the important meeting with myself deciding whether he was cute or handsome?

Then I suddenly heard him clearing his throat. I looked up and saw his hand extended towards me, which I definitely had failed to notice as I had once again fallen into the pools of my thoughts. I took his offered hand. As soon as I did that I felt a chill run down my spine. What was that all about anyway? He helped me up and once again he extended his hand and spoke" Syaoran Li. Nice meeting you."

_Li Syaoran. _Even a thing as simple as his name brought chills down my spine. What is it about him anyway? I know I should be scared of this man who was entirely unknown in an entirely unknown place, especially if he had the power to bring upon these unknown feelings. Boy this was getting too weird. First a magical mirror, then a demon and then a man with irresistible charms. Wait? Did I just say irresistible charms? He had for God's sake barely even spoken to me. I stole a glance at him and saw him frowning. I had no Idea what this man's problem was. Here I did nothing to him and he was already frowning at me. A frown found its place on my lips as well as I looked down to see his still extended hand. Oops! He! He! So, that's the reason he was frowning at me.

I sheepishly smiled at him and took his offered hand; I could almost feel him rolling his eyes. Talk about first impression. He helped me get up and after giving me another confused look started walking away in the opposite direction. I stood there just staring at his retreating back and then it hit me – I had not the slightest clue where I was! This meant that I had only one thing to do. I immediately started running his way and shouted, "Hey! Just wait a minute." He stopped and turned around and I could swear that he was intentionally turning around in slow motion!

When I finally reached him and bent down, hands on my knees and started breathing normally. Then I stood up and extended my hand, "Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." He shook my hand and I continued "I am terribly sorry for my behavior back there, but you see I have no Idea where I am. I somehow ended up in here and I don't know how to go back!"

All this time he kept on looking at me with a serious expression, "What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

"Well you see it's a long story. _He He! I was dining with my friends and was sucked into a mirror and was transported here. _Wherever 'here' is, that is. Oh! And thank you for saving me from that…monster?" I said unsure of what to say. He didn't say anything, " I know this all seems weird but…"

" Nothing seems weird, all you said must be true."

"You believed what I said?" I asked bewildered.

"Why shouldn't I?" He seemed confused.

" Because encountering things like sucking mirrors and demons do not happen everyday!"

"They do in here." He said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly where am I?"

"You are on planet Ambiguity."

So how did you like this chapter? I know that this chapter is extremely small but believe me I had my reasons for it. Anyway review please and don't forget to read my other two stories too. Next time onwards I will try to make the chapters longer.


End file.
